


Good Ol' Uncle Charlie

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Community: daily_deviant, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Incest, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has so many things he wants to <s>do to</s> show Rose he hardly knows where to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ol' Uncle Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076340) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



> Thanks to [sdkshelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com) and [tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com) for the beta.

"You still wet for me?" Charlie said, slipping his fingers into Rose's knickers and sliding them through the wetness he found there. She was practically dripping. "Oh, you are. Did you like what we did before? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes," she replied, small hands clinging to his biceps as she rocked against him, unable to control herself. "I need—"

"I know what you need, Rosie, don't worry." He pushed two fingers into her cunt, making her whimper even as she widened her stance, eager for more. "Uncle Charlie will take good care of you. How many times can you come? Do you know?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, curls swinging in front of her flushed cheeks. He moved his thumb to her clit and started rubbing gently at first, watching as her breath quickened, her nails digging into his skin as he increased the pressure. "Come on, lovely, come for your Uncle Charlie."

"Ooh," she gasped, clenching around his fingers as her body shuddered through her orgasm. He brought his wet fingertips up to her clit, barely touching the sensitive spot but wanting to keep her aroused.

"You're beautiful when you come." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her collar-bone, then licked and sucked his way up her neck before nipping her earlobe. "Now, up on the bed. Hands and knees, that's a good girl."

She'd inherited the best of her mother's features: full tits and a nice, round arse. Charlie gave himself a stroke as he watched her clamber up onto the bed. He stepped closer and spread her open, the glistening wetness calling to him.

He licked a broad stripe from her clit all the way up to her arsehole, eliciting a gasp as she tried to squeeze her thighs shut.

"None of that, now, love." He used both hands to spread her cheeks and did it again. She didn't react this time beyond a shiver. "Good, much better." He continued licking her until she was pushing back against his face, moaning softly.

"Like that?" Charlie asked, brushing his thumb over her hole.

"Please," Rose begged, shifting closer, trying to get him inside her.

"Since you asked so nicely," Charlie said, chuckling, "I'll reward you." He slid three fingers into her cunt again and pressed his tongue to her entrance, pushing the pointed tip inside. He loved a good rimjob and maybe next time he'd show her how to give him one.

One thing at a time though. He added the tip of his finger, opening her up slowly, and grinned when she let out a high-pitched mewl. Her arse was tight—ridiculously so—and he decided he'd need to work up to his cock. Maybe he'd gift her with a nice dildo or buttplug before she went home.

A last lick to her hole and he pulled away, wiping his face on his forearm.

"Time for the main event, I think." He ran his hand, wet with her juices, over his cock then moved into position, dragging the head through the wetness, rubbing it against her clit but not entering her. "Do you want it, Rose? Ready to take my cock?"

"I can't wait anymore!" She squeezed her thighs together then relaxed again, rubbing herself on his length.

"Wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he said with a laugh, then put the head of his cock to her cunt and pushed. She was so, so wet but tight enough that there was friction along his length. Gripping her hips, he started slowly, thrusting deep but in long, sure strokes.

"Yes, you feel so good, Rosie," he said, punctuating his sentence by plunging deep and grinning at her soft whimper. "You need a man's cock in you, filling you up." He touched a finger to her arsehole again and it opened up for him. "Little slut, you are, for your Uncle Charlie."

He repositioned himself so he could pull her head back, one of his hands in her hair and the other around her throat and then started fucking her in earnest, balls slapping as he grunted through his thrusts.

Charlie lost himself, his hips pistoning like a well-oiled machine, and it wasn't until he felt her fingernails scratching his hand that he loosened his grip around her neck and she spluttered a cough. He held on though, holding her head steady as he used her.

Fortunately, Charlie was nothing if not energetic, and he just fucked, fucked, fucked until Rose was crying out and clenching through another orgasm. He let her head go, and she collapsed to the bed but still he kept fucking her, hands pressed to the small of her back as he rode her cunt until her body began to shake, quivering beneath him.

Gripping her shoulders for leverage, he slammed in twice more before coming hard, stars behind his eyes and sweat dripping down his chest.

He stayed inside her, rolling his hips as his cock slid through their mingling come, running his hand over her back, massaging her gently. He was half-hard when he finally pulled back.

"Roll over, baby," he said reaching for her hip. She turned, very slowly, and he took in the red marks on her neck, the way her sweaty hair clung to her face, her swollen lips—probably from biting them. He moved up her body, hands roaming over her slick skin. He dipped his head to take a nipple into his mouth and worry it between his teeth.

Her breath hitched and her hands reached for his hair automatically.

"Wanna taste yourself, Rosie? Taste yourself on my cock?" he said, straddling her chest and touching her lips with the head. She opened her mouth and her eyes fell shut as she began to suck him.

He used to wonder if she was more like her mum or her dad. She certainly had her mum's brains. But seeing her now? That was all her dad.

"That's what a good slut looks like," he said softly, his eyes briefly traveling to the wall on the left. He knew who was behind it, watching them with a transparency spell, and that _he_ was getting off on it, too.

It wouldn't do to finish prematurely.

Charlie reached behind him and pinched her clit, making her moan around her mouthful.

Watching her suck his cock, he idly wondered how old Lily was now. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Listening In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204337) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
